Talk:Jokanur Diggings (mission)
Is jokanur diggings still a mission? it shows up as an outpost for be in the BWE? --Lemming64 08:10, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :The way the missions work in Nightfall seems to be a bit different, the locations show up as outposts on the map until you activate and attempt the mission usually by speaking with a person. There don't seem to be, so far, any that appear as missions on the map that you just hit "enter mission" to start. So yes, it's still a mission as far as I can tell. --Beavertank 11:24, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Darehk the Quick says "You can't touch this!" when he's running away from you. Har har. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:42, 24 September 2006 (CDT) I think he is using a new Paragon shout "You can't touch this!" --Devils Apprentice 09:16, 5 January 2007 (CST) Hero requirements I can't remember, does this mission require a hero in your party? I think it might've required Melonni (or possibly Dunkoro), but I'm not completely sure that it has a hero requirement. -- Gordon Ecker 05:48, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm 100% sure it was Melonni, because I was complaining about how practically everyone was playing D and I wanted to team up with someone else for the mission, and seeing as Melonni was required, that meant only 1 non-D in the party (monk, of course). — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 18:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Kahdash When I tried this the guy just stood there with the book. I must've killed the undead about a dozen times. Even letting the undead kill him didn't seem to faze him (he just popped up and whined about holding the tablet for so long). Anybody else seem to have this problem? sjj668 :I'm having the same issue...after completing the trial by fire I run to Kahdash and he says nothing but "I have carried this tablet for as long as I can remember." and does nothing....meanwhile Kormir is spazzing out and running back and forth in the area...occasionally activating her "Incoming!" skill. I had the same problem with this mission during the NPE and the only way I got it fixed was to restart the mission. Hopefully that works this time. The mission just doesn't seem to progress to the next stage after the second stage is complete.----Thor79 06:33, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Damn. I'm having this problem too. I guess I'm restarting the mission then..--69.231.162.56 19:52, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::Same problem here and i see a lot of people complaining about it in Local Channel. Its really pissing me off. Kamiawolf 23:03, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Also the same problem here. I have heard of people completing this though so why can't we. Just submitted the part about the ghosts retrieving the Stone tablets. Also Melonni is the required hero for this mission. :::::Same issue here. So sad.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:58, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Yep, same problem here also 10.40pm PST Sat :Same here. And the TIP on the page (killing every foes in the fire area) doesn't work: I killed all of them (except the ghosts) when he stuck, I left almost all of them "alive" when Khadhash moved. As far as I see, it's something with triggering him at approach. [ edem 05:19, 30 October 2006 (CST) ] :I had the same problem, I read a tip that said to wait for the Kahdash's dialog to finish and guard him message to pop up, that seemed to work for me. [ Lunai 05:31, 2 November 2006 (CST) ] ::I concur. Once his dialogue started, I waited for the last message about protecting him to finish before moving--he put it down on the Pedastal fine once he got there. 24.113.62.55 18:50, 4 November 2006 (CST) Non Elonian Character Requirements I have Melonni and when I speak to the digmaster he doesn't give me the option to take the mission up. Any idea's on what I am missing, I haven't earnt a sunspear title yet. Taeliesyn 21:47, 17 November 2006 (CST) :You need the rank of Second Spear. You get Melonni after doing The Honorable General and then Signs and Portents so you should have this rank. Or are you from another continent? --Carth 11:29, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::From another continent, thus the Non Nightfall part of this. When I put my Tryian necro through they were having the sunspear rank requirements. Guess an update changed that. Thanks. Taeliesyn 22:46, 18 November 2006 (CST) :::Changed the Nightfall in the heading to Elonian. It appears that even at 1st sunspear a tyrian/canthan can not take the mission, unless they have done the attrib points quests. My E/Mo hasn't and is 1st susnspear and can't take the mission, my A/Mo has and hasn't even got a sunspear rank yet, yet it's available to her.Taeliesyn 00:51, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::::My bad, I somehow still had Sunspears in Kryta active, despite being in Elona and doing primary quests. Once I cleared that, all was good.Taeliesyn 01:54, 19 November 2006 (CST) I'm having problems with this as well on my 'sin - Sunspear castellan, have Melonni in party, beat the game, etc, no luck. No Sunspears in Kryta quest either. I have no idea, on my warrior it was a simple manner of walking into the outpost and talking to the NPC. --Dragonaxe 16:52, 20 March 2007 (CDT) My Ritualist has Sunspear General and has beaten Nightfall. I have no "Sunspears in Wherever" quests active, yet I still can't do the mission. Anyone know why? Kstarfire 16:59, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :Update: I finished the "Sunspears in Cantha" quest and that turned Diggings into a mission site. Kstarfire 17:23, 11 May 2007 (CDT)